Viéndote
by Zsadist D.N
Summary: Bella trabaja de secretaria para el doctor Cullen pero él no la ve.


- Consultorio del Doctor Cullen, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

- Hola, quería pedir una cita.

- ¿Primera consulta?

- No verá, es que estoy embarazada y me acabo de enterar.

- ¿Ha visto a algún ginecólogo?

- No.

- Entonces lo que usted quiere es que le confirme el embarazo y un seguimiento de éste, ¿verdad?

- Si eso es.

- Bien, pues en ese caso me tiene que dar sus datos para rellenar su ficha y después yo le daré cita con el doctor para que pueda verla cuanto antes.

- Eso me parece perfecto.

Mi día era así. Coger el teléfono y administrar citas. Nada difícil. Solo que cuando mi jefe me llamaba para que le llevara alguna ficha o para que le buscara algún dato me desconcentraba y es que era estúpido sentirme así por Dios, solo era un hombre. Pero eso mi estúpido cuerpo no parecía haberlo asumido pues cada vez que lo veía a sus preciosos ojos verdes mi interior temblaba y yo tenía que controlarme para no saltar sobre él.

Maldigo el día en el que su padre me pidió que le echara una mano a su hijo mientras buscaba secretaria y es que de eso ya había pasado más de dos meses y mi antiguo jefe, su padre, ya había encontrado secretaria nueva explicándome que su hijo se sentía cómodo conmigo y que como la paga era la misma y el sitio también pues ambos tenían el consultorio en el mismo edificio, solo que Carlisle Cullen era psicólogo y su hijo, ginecólogo, pues pensaba que no había problema. Pero si lo había. Con el doctor Cullen padre, yo me sentía segura y cómoda en mi trabajo, en cambio con su hijo parecía que a cada momento iba a explotar de frustración.

Por cierto, soy Isabella Swan aunque mis amigos me llaman Bella. Tengo 25 años y soy secretaria como ya habréis deducido y si, estoy patéticamente obsesionada con mi jefe.

Aunque claro ¿quién no lo estaría? Si con ese pelo color bronce y esos magníficos ojos verdes y su sonrisa, oh Dios su sonrisa hacia que cualquier mujer que pasara por su lado se quedara mirándolo y yo no iba a ser la excepción, aunque tenía que darle las gracias porque por eso me había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba enamorada de mi novio, ahora ex, Jacob y que lo único que nos mantenía juntos era la rutina y el deseo de no estar solos. Aunque ahora tenía un grave problema y tenía que pedirle ayuda a mi magnífico jefe.

Y ahí estaba yo, sentada en mi silla cogiendo coraje para levantarme e ir hasta su oficina para contarle mi problema cuando vi entrar por la puerta a mi infierno en la tierra, alias Tanya Denaly, la novia de mi jefe.

- Buenos días Srta. Denaly - la saludé pero ella ni siquiera me miró y vi cómo se dirigía hacia la oficina de Edward, que así es como se llama mi jefe. La dejé pasar sin decirle nada porque sabía que Edward no estaba ocupado y además llevaba una cara de mala leche que me dejo muda.

Tanya era una chica escultural de mi edad. Ella era rubia y alta, con un cuerpo perfecto. De hecho había sido modelo para pagarse su carrera de abogada, no que la chica fuera tonta. No solo no me caía bien por ser la novia de Edward aunque solo por eso debía bastarme, no, la chica no me caía bien porque era muy prepotente y altiva y siempre se creía más que los demás, sobretodo de mí, una simple secretaria, palabras de ella no mías. Aún no podía entender que hacía Edward con una chica como ella pero habían estado juntos por más de tres años.

Escuché el portazo que dio al cerrar la puerta tras entrar en la oficina y después sus gritos, los de ella, no los de él. Había algunos pacientes esperando en la sala de espera por su hora y se quedaron con la boca abierta al escucharla pegar esos berridos.

No se entendía muy bien lo que decía pero era algo así como: No me puedes hacer esto, ¿Quién te crees que eres? Y cuando la cosa subió de tono y empezaron los insultos, yo me levanté de mi silla y corrí hacia el pasillo para cerrar la puerta que separaba la sala de espera del consultorio de Edward, ahogando así los gritos. Me di la vuelta y vi a las tres mujeres que esperaban mirándome.

- Disculpen esto - les pedí sonrojada - No sucede nunca ¿Les puedo ofrecer una taza de té o un café mientras esperan?

Las mujeres me sonrieron y asintieron y yo me dirigí detrás de las puertas hacia una habitación donde teníamos una pequeña cocina en donde comencé a preparar té para todas mientras escuchaba los gritos de la novia de Edward. No podía evitar preguntarme qué era lo que la había puesto así de furiosa y por qué Edward no la echaba del consultorio. Por Dios que vergüenza.

Cuando el agua comenzó a hervir, yo lo serví en cuatro tazas que ya había colocado en una bandeja y puse sobre ella distintas bolsitas con té y azúcar junto con las cucharillas. Cogiendo fuerte la bandeja para que no se me cayera y me quemara con el agua, fui hacia la sala de espera mientras seguía escuchando los gritos de esa mujer y de vez en cuando las contestaciones subidas de tono de Edward aunque no entendía mucho. Repartí las tazas sonriendo a los agradecimientos de las mujeres y me fui a mi escritorio con mi taza. Unos minutos después escuché como la puerta del despacho se abría y los tacones de Tanya acercándose. Todas las mujeres levantamos la vista en cuanto ella entró en la sala y sin mirarnos a ninguna se fue.

En ese momento escuché el tono del teléfono y al mirar el identificador de llamadas vi que era mi jefe quien me llamaba.

- Doctor Cullen - le respondí.

- Haga pasar a mi siguiente paciente y tráigame una taza de té muy cargado.

Y sin más colgó. Yo cogí aire intentando que no me afectara el comportamiento de mi jefe y me fije en la pantalla para saber quien iba ahora.

- Sra. Cooper puede pasar - le dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Ella me miró nerviosamente pero se levantó y se dirigió hacia el consultorio y yo fui de nuevo a la cocina a preparar un té muy cargado para mi simpático jefe (nótese el sarcasmo).

Con la taza lista en mis manos, me dirigí hacia la puerta de su oficina y toqué esperando que me diera permiso para entrar. Cuando lo hizo, yo entré y me encontré con la sonrisa de la señora Cooper y la mirada enfadada de mi jefe. Dejé la taza en su escritorio y salí de ahí.

Sin duda hoy no era el mejor día para contarle mi problema así que esperaría. Después de todo, un par de semanas más no le hacían daño a nadie o eso esperaba.

Cuando ya estaba recogiendo mis cosas para marcharme a casa, Edward salió de su consultorio y se acercó a mí. Yo lo miré y me fijé en que me miraba raro.

- ¿Necesita algo? - le pregunté.

- No - me dijo y añadió - Solo quería darle las gracias por tranquilizar a los pacientes de la sala cuando vino Tanya y disculparme por haber sido tan brusco antes con usted.

Yo me quedé con la boca abierta.

- No tiene porqué agradecerme solo hacía mi trabajo - le digo una vez recuperé mi voz - tampoco tiene que disculparse no me ofendió.

- Solo quería que lo supiera - me dijo él ahora sonriéndome - si necesita cualquier cosa solo dígalo.

Y ahora si que lo miré. En verdad si que necesitaba algo pero no sabía si era el mejor momento. Al parecer él notó algo en mi expresión porque preguntó:

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No quisiera incomodarlo - le dije notando como me estaba sonrojando.

- ¿Cómo podrías incomodarme? - me preguntó él ahora si, sonriéndome abiertamente.

- Verá - yo estaba tan nerviosa que no podía dejar de balancearme de un pie a otro - es un tema médico.

Edward dejó de sonreír y me miró preocupado.

- Vamos - me dijo señalando hacia su consultorio y yo tomé aire y me dirigí hacia allí. Dejé mi abrigo en una de las sillas mientras me sentaba en la otra y él se sentaba en su sillón detrás del escritorio - ¿qué ocurre Bella?

Era la primera vez desde que entré a trabajar para él que me llamaba Bella en lugar de Isabella por lo que me dejó fuera de lugar por unos segundos. Después mis pensamientos llegaron a mí en tromba y ya no pude echarme atrás

- Es que... creo que estoy embarazada - le dije y él me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y vi como su mirada se dirigió a mi inexistente barriga y luego de nuevo a mí.

- ¿Cuándo dices creo es porque aún no te has hecho ninguna prueba? - me preguntó y yo asentí - Entonces solo háztela y sal de dudas.

- Ya pero... va a pensar que soy una tonta - le dije desviando mi mirada de él hacia la pared que estaba a su espalda - cada vez que voy a coger una en el supermercado yo.. es como si me paralizara y mi ginecóloga está de vacaciones y no volverá en al menos un mes y.. bueno.

- Tienes que salir de dudas - me dijo él y yo asentí. Edward suspiró y se recostó en su silla - puedo hacerte una analítica y mientras esperas el resultado llamas a tu novio para que venga a acompañarte, estas noticias siempre son más fáciles si estás acompañada.

- Lo de la analítica me parece bien pero no hace falta llamar a nadie, Jacob y yo ya no estamos juntos - le dije y él me miró en silencio y yo cada vez me iba poniendo más y más nerviosa.

- ¿Asumo entonces que el bebé es de otro? - Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida y lo miré y luego me sonrojé fuertemente.

- ¿Qué? No, no, el bebé sería de Jacob - le dije respirando hondo.

- Lo siento - se disculpó y yo hice un gesto con mi mano para quitarle importancia - ¿De cuánto tiempo crees que puedes estar?

- Pues sobre unos dos meses - le dije.

- Pareces muy segura - me dijo él sonriéndome y yo me relajé un poco. No pasa nada Bella, pensaba para mí.

- Jacob y yo siempre hemos usado protección pero hubo un incidente hace poco más de dos meses en el que el preservativo se rompió pero nos dimos cuenta a tiempo - ¿Por qué me tenía que sonrojar?

- ¿Te vino el periodo el mes pasado? - me preguntó.

- No como normalmente lo hace - le dije y le expliqué - Mi periodo me suele durar unos cinco días y no es muy abundante solo normal pero el mes pasado solo manché un par de días y muy poco y este mes aún nada.

- ¿Cuándo debería haberte venido?

- Hace una semana - le contesté. ¿Él no debería de estar apuntando todos estos datos? Aunque claro, técnicamente yo no soy su paciente, solo me estaba haciendo un favor.

- ¿Tu periodo es regular? - siguió preguntándome.

- En mi adolescencia no - le dije - pero desde hace como cinco a seis años si, puntual como un reloj.

- ¿Has tomado últimamente algún tipo de pastilla anticonceptiva?

- Las estuve tomando un tiempo - le dije. Tenía mis manos fuertemente entrelazadas - pero las tuve que dejar porque no me funcionaban bien.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - me preguntó echándose hacia delante en su sillón y apoyando los codos en su escritorio. Su mirada fija en la mía mientras que yo la desviaba.

- Bueno, tuve algunos efectos secundarios que no me hacían sentirme cómoda - le dije y al ver que se quedaba callado esperando más seguí hablando - dolores fuertes de cabeza y pérdida del apetito sexual.

- ¿Qué pastillas tomabas? - le dije el nombre y él se me quedó mirando por unos segundos - es una de las más bajas.

- Eso me dijo mi ginecóloga por eso las dejé porque no había otras que pudiera darme que no me hiciera tener esas consecuencias en mi cuerpo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por algunos segundos y después él se levantó de su silla y se acercó hasta la camilla que había en una esquina y encendió el monitor de las ecografías.

- Vamos a saltarnos las analíticas y vamos a ir directamente al ultrasonido ¿qué te parece? - me preguntó con una sonrisa. Yo le sonreí de vuelta y asentí. Edward me indicó que me estirara boca arriba en la camilla y que me subiera la camisa y bajara un poco mi falda para dejar mi estómago totalmente expuesto. Después, sin avisar, echó un gel muy frío sobre mí lo que hizo que me estremeciera y él rió por lo bajo. Vi como posaba una especie de micrófono sobre mi estómago y apretaba paseándolo por toda mi barriga - Relájate - claro como si fuera tan fácil. Cogí aire fuertemente por la nariz y lo expulsé por la boca cerrando los ojos intentando relajarme. - Bien - dijo él después de unos minutos. Yo abrí los ojos y lo miré. Él tenía sus ojos clavados en el monitor y yo dirigí mi vista hacia allí - tengo dos noticias, una buena y otra menos buena - me dijo por fin mirándome - ¿Cual quieres primero?

- La buena - le dije sin pensármelo.

- No estás embarazada - me dijo sin preámbulos y aunque me sentí aliviada también una parte de mí, esa parte que intentaba acallar cada vez que quería tomar parte en mis pensamientos, se sintió desilusionada.

- Pensé que no querías tener un bebé - me dijo al ver mi rostro que aunque había formado una sonrisa no era la que él esperaba.

- Y no quiero, al menos no por ahora pero no sé.. supongo que a una parte de mí le habría gustado la idea de tener un hijo aunque no estuviera con el padre - lo miré y él me veía con un brillo raro en sus ojos que estaba comenzando a ponerme realmente nerviosa - ¿Y la menos buena?

Él me miró confuso como si no supiera de qué le estaba hablando pero luego de unos segundos entendió y volvió a mirar a la pantalla.

- Pues, verás tienes un pequeño quiste en uno de tus ovarios - me dijo y yo le miré sin saber que pensar.

- ¿Un quiste? - le pregunté con voz ronca por el susto.

- Si, mira está aquí - volvió a coger el micrófono y lo situó en mi bajo vientre manteniéndolo quieto y señalándomelo en el monitor para que yo pudiera distinguirlo. Era una pequeña bola blanquecina que parecía estar al lado de unos mis ovarios como él había dicho. - Mide alrededor de dos centímetros de diámetro y de momento no hay que preocuparse de que evolucione en otra cosa más grave.

- ¿Entonces no es grave? - le pregunté asustada.

- No, no deberías preocuparte por eso pero si creo que sea la causa de tu desajuste hormonal - me dijo mientras apagaba el monitor y me daba algunos clínex para limpiarme el gel del estómago - ¿Has tenido dolores fuerte de vientre en los días en que te debería de haber venido el periodo?

- Pues ahora que lo pienso si - le dije levantándome de la camilla y arreglando mi ropa. No se me pasó desapercibida la mirada que le dio a mi cuerpo mientras yo arreglaba mi falta y es que yo no era fea. Tampoco es que sea escultural como Tanya pero también tenía mis curvas.

- Cuando una mujer va a tener su periodo sus ovarios se hinchan y al hacerlo imagino que el quiste presionó contra uno de ellos y por eso los dolores y los flujos irregulares de tu periodo pueden deberse a muchas cosas - me explicó él mientras volvía a sentarse en su sillón - Estrés, mala alimentación, falta de sueño, preocupaciones... en fin un montón de cosas pero puedo recetarte unas pastillas para eso - yo me había sentado de nuevo frente a él y ahora estaba mucho más tranquila pues aún él no había mencionado nada sobre operaciones ni extirpación de quistes - no son anticonceptivas así que no deberías tener ninguno de los efectos secundarios que tenías con las otras, éstas son hormonas que te ayudaran a controlar tu flujo y deberías empezar a tomártelas en cuanto te venga el periodo lo que debería suceder en uno de estos días.

- Muchas gracias doctor Cullen - le dije con una gran sonrisa cogiendo la receta que él me daba.

- Por favor dime Edward, doctor Cullen me hace sentirme demasiado viejo y solo tengo veintiocho - yo me reí por su comentario y me puse de pie pero luego me acordé de algo.

- ¿Cuánto es la consulta? - le dije sacando mi cartera del bolso.

- Estás loca si piensas que te voy a cobrar - me dijo mirándome sorprendido.

- Pero.. - él no me dejó terminar.

- Pero nada - me dijo él - tómalo como pago por como te hablé antes.

- Ya te dije que no tenías porque disculparte por eso - le dije volviendo a guardar mi cartera en mi bolso - estabas enojado y ya.

- Pero no debería haberte hablado así - me dijo él sentándose en su escritorio y cruzando los brazos en su pecho. Ese gesto con la camisa que llevaba puesta solo hizo que su pecho luciera más ancho y que se pudieran apreciar los músculos de sus brazos. Cierra la boca Bella, pensé. - Tú no tenías la culpa.

- De verdad no importa estabas enfadado, te habían abordado en tu trabajo y te habían gritado toda clase de insultos así que es normal que estuvieras así - Él me miraba sorprendido y yo sentí que me tenía que explicar - no es que estuviera escuchando detrás de la puerta, es que Tanya grita muy fuerte.

- Si, ya me di cuenta - dijo él frunciendo el ceño y yo sentí unas ganas locas de pasar mis dedos por él y deshacérselo pero me contuve.

- ¿Puedo preguntar..? - me di cuenta tarde de lo que iba a decir y reculé - Lo siento, no es asunto mío.

- La dejé hace un par de semanas - me dijo él suspirando aunque su mirada no se apartaba de la mía - supongo que ella esperaba que solo fuera algo temporal pero al ver que no la llamaba empezó a hacerlo ella. Al principio le cogía el teléfono y le intentaba explicar que ya lo nuestro había terminado pero desde hace unos días ya ni me molesto en cogérselo y al parecer eso la ha enfurecido pero creo que ya no se atreverá a molestarme más.

- Eso espero - dije sin pensar y él me miró con expresión divertida a la vez que curiosa y yo me ruboricé - quiero decir por tí, para que tú estés más cómodo y no venga a incomodar a las pacientes.

- Ya, claro - dijo él sonriéndome y irguiéndose en toda su altura. Yo me puse mucho más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba mientras lo veía sin saber que decir.

- Será mejor que me vaya - le dije por fin - ya es tarde. - a decir verdad ya había perdido el autobús por lo que tendría que coger un taxi pues el metro a esta hora estaba descartado.

- ¿No tienes coche verdad? - me preguntó él cogiendo su chaqueta del perchero y poniéndosela mientras me hacía un gesto para que saliéramos de su oficina.

- No - le contesté sin entender la pregunta.

- Te llevo entonces - me dijo mientras esperaba a que yo me pusiera la chaqueta. Cuando lo escuché me quedé de piedra.

- No hace falta de verdad, puedo tomar un taxi - le dije mientras abrochaba la chaqueta y confirmaba que el ordenador estuviera apagado y no durmiendo.

- No digas tonterías - me dijo él riéndose y juro que me mojé cuando lo escuché - te costará una fortuna tomar un taxi de aquí a tu casa y el metro a estas horas no creo que sea muy seguro para tí, además que a mí no me importa llevarte.

- Esta bien - le dije. Ambos nos dirigimos hacia el garaje después de apagar las luces y cerrar con llave la oficina. El viaje en ascensor fue algo tenso pero no de la forma mala sino de la manera en la que parece como si estuvieras esperando a que sucediera algo y yo no quería ni pensar en qué sería eso. Al llegar al garaje nos sorprendimos al ver que su padre estaba montándose en su coche. Él nos vio y se bajó del coche sonriéndonos.

Carlisle Cullen era un hombre muy atractivo aún a sus cincuenta años. Tenía una fuerte cabellera rubia y unos preciosos ojos azules y aunque no era un hombre musculoso se notaba que se cuidaba.

- ¿Todavía aquí papa? - le preguntó Edward con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro cuando llegamos a su altura. - Mama te va a matar.

- Así es pero por eso le mandé un ramos de sus flores preferidas hace una hora, en cambio ¿qué has hecho tú para que no te maté por llegar tarde a la cena? - Carlisle sonrió, Edward gruñó y yo me reí. Carlisle me miró y su sonrisa se acentúo - Bella, querida, estás preciosa como siempre.

- Muchas gracias - le dije sonrojándome.

- No me digas que mi hijo te hace trabajar hasta tan tarde - me dijo mirando mal a su hijo a lo que él levantó los brazos en gesto de inocencia.

- No nada de eso - le dije riéndome - En realidad yo tengo la culpa de que Edward vaya a llegar tarde a la cena con Esme.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Carlisle.

- Oh nada, solo una consulta médica sin importancia - lo tranquilicé. Pero él siguió mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido. - Tengo un pequeño quiste un uno de mis ovarios pero no es preocupante ¿Verdad Edward?

- Totalmente cierto - lo confirmó él - aunque la próxima vez que veas a tu ginecóloga tienes que mencionárselo para que te lo controlé.

- Sin problemas - le dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y adónde vas ahora Bella? - me preguntó Carlisle curioso.

- Pues a casa - le dije extrañada - como se me ha hecho tarde para coger el bus, Edward se a ofrecido a llevarme.

- ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar con nosotros? - me invitó y yo lo miré sorprendida. Hoy desde luego era un día muy extraño - a Esme le encantaría verte de nuevo, siempre me pregunta por tí.

- No quiero molestar - le dije con vergüenza.

- No vas a molestar - me dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa - ya te he dicho que a Esme le encantará verte y a Alice ya la conoces y de Emmet no digamos estoy seguro de que está deseando presentarte a su pequeño y no digamos del prometido de Alice.

- Parece que es una cena familiar y yo no pinto nada ahí - le dije y él cogió mis manos entre las suyas y me las apretó.

- Bella has trabajado para mí durante cinco años y ahora trabajas para mí hijo y créeme sé lo contento que está él con tu trabajo - me dijo con una sonrisa - cuando empezaste a trabajar para mí apenas eras una niña y te he visto crecer y madurar y convertirte en la mujer preciosa que eres hoy. Te he llegado a querer como a una hija y nos harías muy felices a Esme y a mí si comieras en nuestra mesa junto a nuestros hijos.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas por sus palabras y no pude contenerme y le abracé. Jamás olvidaría la oportunidad que me había dado este hombre cuando, recién terminado el curso de secretaria y sin ninguna experiencia, me había dado trabajo pasando por encima de chicas y chicos con mucha más experiencia que yo. Y es que de verdad necesitaba el dinero ya que mi madre no me hablaba y mi padre no es que ganara mucho de jefe de policía de un pequeño pueblo. Así que sola como estaba en Seattle, encontrarme con una persona como Carlisle Cullen que confió en mí ni cuando mi madre lo hizo, fue como si me tocara la lotería.

- Mi padre te quiere mucho - me dijo una vez que estuvimos en su coche dirigiéndonos a casa de sus padres.

- Yo también a él y a tu madre - le contesté - ambos me han ayudado mucho.

- Nunca te he preguntado cómo es que empezaste a trabajas con mi padre - me dijo él apartando un momento la vista de la carretera para mirarme.

- Pues.. acababa de terminar un curso de secretariado online y me había mudado Seattle buscando trabajo - le conté recordando cinco años atrás - llevaba un mes aquí y mi dinero se estaba acabando y yo ya estaba desesperada. No podía pedirle dinero a mi padre pues él me había dado todo lo que tenía y mi madre no me iba a ayudar así que mi situación era límite. - él conducía y me miraba de vez en cuando - la entrevista para ser la secretaria de tu padre era la última de un largo día y estaba exhausta de tanto caminar y no tenía mucha paciencia así que fui un poco agresiva.

- ¿Agresiva? - me preguntó sin entender.

- Después de hacerme dos o tres preguntas estando tan serio le espeté que si no me iba a contratar que se dejara de tantas preguntas y que no me hiciera perder más el tiempo – Sonreí al recordarlo - Su respuesta fue decirme que empezaba el próximo Lunes.

- Suena a algo que mi padre haría - me dijo él riéndose.

- Lo cierto es que yo no estaba preparada para ese trabajo - le confesó - no sabía que hacer ni cómo utilizar el teléfono ni mucho menos la hoja de citas del ordenador pero en vez de despedirme, una semana después apareció tu madre y me dio un curso rápido de cómo utilizar todo. Después de ese día todo fue mucho mejor.

Edward se rió y seguimos en silencio hasta la entrada de la casa pero justo antes de pararnos en la entrada del aparcamiento se me ocurrió una cosa.

- Espero que no te incomode que venga - le dije - después de todo eres mi jefe y creo que ya tienes que tener suficiente con..

- Para para - me dijo riendo - escúchame Bella no me molesta para nada que vengas a cenar a casa de mis padres esta noche.

- ¿De verdad? - le preguntó.

- Claro que si - me respondió - mira no voy a negar que hoy he tenido un día difícil pero hablar contigo ha hecho que me olvidé de lo que ha pasado y además como a dicho mi padre, a mama le encantará verte y todo lo que haga feliz a mama también me hace feliz a mí.

Yo me sonrojé por su confesión y le sonreí.

Ambos nos bajamos del coche y nos dirigimos a la puerta de la gran casa que se abrió antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiéramos tocar el timbre. En la puerta apareció Emmet con un bebe en sus brazos. Cuando nos vio nos sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que pudiéramos pasar. - Mira Bella - me dijo en un tono de voz al que no estaba habituada a escuchar en él pues era un hombre escandaloso. Ser padre al parecer le ablandó. - Este es mi pequeño Stefan.

El pequeño de mes y medio tenía el pelo rubio como su madre y los ojos azules como su padre. Su tez pálida y sus mofletes regorditos hizo que mi corazón se enterneciera.

- Oh Emmet - le dije pasándole un dedo suavemente por la mejilla del bebe -es precioso.

- Se parece a su papa - dijo él con orgullo. Levantó la mirada y observó como yo veía a su bebe - toma cógelo.

- ¿Qué? - dije mirándolo asustada - no, no, yo nunca he sostenido a un bebe.

- No es tan difícil - me dijo Emmet con una sonrisa acercándome al bebe - solo tienes que asegurarte de sostenerle la cabeza.

Me puso al bebe en mis brazos y yo hice una especie de cuna para acomodarlo mejor. El bebe me miró, hizo un sonidito y cerró sus ojos. Yo me quedé mirándolo embobada sin darme cuenta de las miradas que se lanzaban Emmet y Edward al verme.

- Emmet ¿dónde estás? - en ese momento entró en el vestíbulo de la casa Rosalie, la mujer de Emmet. Ella era una chica muy guapa y pese a haber dado a luz hacia tan solo un mes y medio ya había recuperado su estupenda figura. - Oh Bella, hola - me dijo sonriéndome y acercándose a mí para ver a su hijo - ya veo que Emmet ya se a deshecho de él.

- No digas eso, me haces parecer mal padre - le dijo Emmet dolido acercándose para abrazar a su esposa por la cintura - además ha sido ponérselo en los brazos a Bella y se a quedado dormido al fin.

- Eso es todo un milagro - me dijo Rose con una sonrisa - llevamos toda la tarde intentándolo, parece que tienes mano con los niños, estoy segura de que serás una excelente madre.

Perdí la sonrisa por un momento y bajé la mirada para ver al bebe que dormía plácidamente en mis brazos pensando en que diferente sería esa situación si la respuesta a mi embarazo hubiera sido otra de la que Edward me dio.

Acordándome entonces de que Edward estaba con nosotros, levanté mi mirada buscándolo y me encontré con sus ojos que estaban clavados en los míos. Ellos habían pasado de un verde esmeralda a un verde bosque mucho más oscuro. Me miraba con una intensidad que me ponía nerviosa a la vez que me emocionaba y hacía que cada partícula de mi cuerpo cobrara vida.

- Ejem - carraspeó Emmet y nosotros separamos nuestras miradas para mirarlo a él, yo por supuesto, sonrojada.

- Será mejor que aproveche y lo vaya a acostar - me dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

- Claro - le dije mientras le pasaba al bebe.- tienes un niño precioso Rose.

- Gracias cariño - me dijo ella con una sonrisa. La vimos subir las escaleras con el bebe en brazos hasta que Emmet habló.

- Venga dadme vuestros abrigos e ir a la cocina - nos dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro - déjame decirte Bella, que mama está deseando verte.

Yo le sonreí y me dirigí en silencio hacia la cocina. Sabía que Edward venía detrás de mí pero no me atreví a mirarlo, no después de como mi cuerpo había respondido ante sus ojos.

Entré en la cocina y lo que vi me hizo sonreír. Carlisle ayudaba a Esme con la cena y tenía puesto un delantal de vaquitas y corazones súper gracioso.

- Papa por Dios, quítate eso - le dijo Edward cuando lo vio, riéndose.

- Tú ríete pero cuando tu mujer te amenacé con dejarte sin sexo por un mes si no la ayudas a terminar algo entonces me entenderás - le dijo mirándolo de reojo.

- Por Dios papa, no quiero saber nada de vuestra vida sexual - dijo Alice poniendo cara de asco entrando del jardín con un hombre rubio muy guapo tras ella - ¡Bella! - gritó Alice cuando me vio y se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme. Para ser una chica menuda tenía demasiada fuerza. - Ven, déjame que te presente a mi prometido - me dijo cuando me soltó y me dirigió al chico rubio que estaba al lado de la puerta cristalera - Bella, este es Jasper, Jasper ella es Bella, una de las mejores chicas que conozco. - Yo me sonrojé.

- Un placer Bella - me dijo Jasper tendiéndome la mano.

- Igualmente - le respondí con una sonrisa.

- Bella trabajó durante cinco años de secretaria para mi padre - le explicó a Jasper mientras me servía una copa de vino - y ahora es la secretaria del tonto de mi hermano mayor.

Yo me reí de la expresión que había usado con su hermano y miré hacia atrás para verlo. Él estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, mirándonos con una sonrisa pintada en su boca. Cuando se percató de mi mirada, Edward se acercó a nosotros y lo que me sorprendió no fue eso sino que pasara una mano por mi cintura y me acercara a él. Yo me sonrojé de nuevo, si me paso todo el día con la cara como un farolillo pero no es algo que yo pueda controlar, Ojalá, e intenté actuar como si nada pasara. Como si no hubiera notado la mirada de incredulidad y sorpresa en el rostro de Alice cuando vio el gesto de su hermano.

- Yo que tú le mostraría más respeto al hermano que va a pagar tu grandiosa luna de miel - le dijo Edward con una sonrisa. Alice se rió.

- Tú te ofreciste - le dijo Alice sonriendo.

- Si porque si no era eso, tendría que haberte comprado un porsche amarillo y no estoy muy seguro de querer verte conducir eso - le dijo Edward como buen hermano mayor preocupándose por su hermana.

- Bella - me llamó Esme en ese momento y yo me giré para verla, haciendo que Edward me soltara lo que no me gustó - ¿Y dónde está Jacob?

- Oh Jacob y yo terminamos hace un par de meses - le dije acercándome hasta la isla de la cocina donde ella terminaba de preparar la ensalada - ya sabes, la rutina y la comodidad nunca es buena para una relación.

- Yo siento decirte que ya sabía que acabaríais así- me dijo ella con una sonrisa - tu necesitas otra cosa en tu vida que no sea un chico que solo quiere estar en su trabajo y nunca salir a divertirse.

- Creo que tienes razón - le dije.

- ¿Cuánto hace que no sales a divertirte? - me preguntó Rosalie entrando en ese momento en la cocina. Detrás de ella entró Emmet riéndose.

- Pues.. - intenté pensar, recordar desde cuando no salía por ahí una noche a beber y divertirme y entonces me di cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo - Creo que la última vez fue el fin de semana antes de venirme a Seattle, fue algo así como una despedida. Vinieron todos mis amigos.

- ¿Hace mucho que no los ves? - me preguntó Jasper.

- Desde.. bueno, desde la muerte de mi padre hace tres anos - le contesté y me sentí triste. Había pasado ya un tiempo de aquello pero mi corazón aún seguía echándolo de menos.

- Lo siento - dijo Jasper apenado.

- Oh no te preocupes - le dije sonriéndole intentando quitarle hierro al asunto - no pasa nada de verdad.

- Venga a comer - dijo entonces Esme y todos ayudamos a poner la mesa.

La cena pasó entré anécdotas e historias de lo que le había pasado a cada uno en su trabajo. Me enteré de que Tanya era prima de Jasper, así se habían conocido Jasper y Alice, en una fiesta que Tanya daba. Edward contó lo que había sucedido hoy en la oficina y lo enfadado que estaba con Tanya por haber montado tal numerito en su puesto de trabajo.

- Aún no entiendo como las mujeres que estaban esperando en la sala de espera no salieron corriendo en cuanto la escucharon gritar - dijo Edward pinchando fuertemente un trozo de carne con su tenedor.

- Oh créeme lo pensaron - le dije riéndome - pero corrí a cerrar la puerta del pasillo, les aseguré que eso nunca pasaba y les ofrecí un té, al final se relajaron aunque déjame decir que la Sra. Cooper entró con un poco de miedo en tu oficia.

Edward se me quedó mirando asombrado.

- No sabia eso - dijo Edward - es decir, la Sra. Mercher me dijo que debería agradecerte por ser tan gentil así que me imaginé que habrías hecho algo.

- No fue nada - le dije nerviosamente - solo hacía mi trabajo.

- Siempre esa frase - dijo entonces Carlisle y todos lo miramos - cada vez que le agradecía a Bella alguna cosa como traerme un café, concertarme una cita en algún restaurante romántico, buscarme un regalo para alguno de ustedes o mandarle flores a Esme, siempre me decía que era su trabajo cuando en realidad su trabajo solo era contestar el teléfono y concertar citas, nada más. - me dijo sonriéndome y yo me volví a sonrojar - De verdad si no supiera que mi hijo te necesita tanto volverías a mi oficina en un segundo.

Todos nos reímos y yo me removí en mi asiento incómoda. En ese momento, el intercomunicador de bebe que Rosalie tenía en el regazo comenzó a sonar con el llanto de su hijo y ella suspiró. Emmet fue a levantarse pero Rosalie lo cogió por el brazo y se lo impidió.

- Voy yo, seguro que tiene hambre - le dijo y se fue hacia arriba en busca de su bebe.

Yo no pude evitar sentir algo de envidia por la relación que ellos compartían. Yo quería eso para mí. Un hombre que me quisiera con locura y que se preocupara por lo que yo quería y que no esperara a que yo se lo pidiera sino que se ofreciera aunque no tuviera ganas de hacerlo. Que me conociera lo suficiente como para saber sin yo tener que decirle nada, cómo me sentía en cada momento y que estuviera allí para apoyarme. Y que cuando tuviéramos a nuestros hijos él se ocupara de ellos al igual que yo y no me abandonara.

Yo quería lo opuesto a lo que mi padre había tenido con mi madre.

Ella solo había pensado en si misma en cada cosa que hacía. Ella nunca pensó en que mi padre podría sentirse solo ocupándose de todas las finanzas de la casa. Ella nunca pensó en que mi padre podría estar cansado después de trabajar dobles turnos todos los días para llegar a fin de mes como para ir de fiesta a Port Angels y desde luego ella nunca pensó en su única hija. No había abortado pero creo que fue porque mi padre le pidió que no lo hiciera supongo que pensando que quizás con mi nacimiento ella cambiaría pero no fue así. Ella odiaba escucharme llorar en las noches y siempre hacía que Charlie se levantara para que se ocupara de mí aunque él tuviera que levantarse temprano en la mañana. Y cuando con tres años, ella nos abandonó, le rompió el corazón a mi padre y él no supo que hacer conmigo. Mi padre no podía dejar de trabajar pero tampoco me podía llevar con él a la estación de policía así que me buscó una canguro. Nuestra vecina, Sue tenía dos hijos pero aceptó cuidar de mí así que ella fue como mi madre e incluso llegué a llamarla así en algunas ocasiones. Si no hubiera sido por ella no se que habría sido de mí y de mi padre.

- Bella - escuché que alguien me llamaba y yo me giré hacia la voz y me encontré con los ojos esmeraldas de Edward.

- Discúlpame - le dije sonriéndole - ¿Qué decías?

- Te preguntaba si querías beber algo - me dijo con una bonita sonrisa en sus labios.

- No, no ya es tarde y debería irme - le dije mirando mi reloj de pulsera y viendo que eran más de las once de la noche y pensando que mañana tendría que levantarme a las ocho de la mañana - pediré un taxi.

- Por supuesto que no vas a hacer eso - me dijo Edward riéndose llamando la atención de todos en la mesa - Bella y yo nos vamos ya. - les dijo a todos.

- De verdad Edward no quiero ser una molestia y que tengas que irte ya por mí - le dije y ahora todos nos miraban. Él puso un dedo sobre mis labios haciendo que me callara al instante.

- He dicho que te voy a llevar a casa y se acabó - dijo mirándome serio y yo solo le devolvía la mirada para luego sonreírle. Vi como Edward aguantaba la respiración y sus ojos se volvían más oscuros.

- Seguimos aquí chicos - dijo entonces Alice lo que hizo que nosotros nos sobresaltáramos y miráramos a todos los que estábamos en la mesa.

- Edward tiene razón cariño - dijo Esme sonriéndonos a los dos - es muy tarde para llamar a un taxi y Edward tiene que ir a la ciudad también.

- Además yo también tengo que trabajar mañana - dijo Edward sonriéndome.

Al fina, ambos nos levantamos pero antes de marcharnos Alice me pidió hablar conmigo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - le pregunté cuando estuvimos a solas.

- Verás tengo que pedirte un par de favores - me dijo ella y yo fruncí mi ceño preocupándome pues Alice no era de las que pedía favores.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Necesito que Edward tenga el sábado de esta semana totalmente libre de citas - me pidió.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? - le dije.

- Es su cumpleaños y hace años, desde que empezó con Tanya, que no lo celebramos en familia aquí en la casa. Ella siempre le hacía ir a unas enormes fiestas en las que no conocía a casi nadie y a mama le encantaría - me dijo ella sonriendo ilusionada - va a ser una fiesta sorpresa así que no puede enterarse pero si le organizas alguna cita ese día él no la va a rechazar así que por favor déjale libre ese día.

- Claro que sí. Reorganizaré su agenda - le dije con una sonrisa - ¿Y el otro favor?

- Quiero que seas mi dama de honor - me soltó y yo me quedé de piedra - la dama de honor principal será Rosalie por supuesto, pero también estarán Charlotte y Kate pero me gustaría que fueran tres y al verte en casa hoy se me ocurrió que quién mejor que tú. Eres prácticamente parte de la familia y la verdad yo te quiero como a una hermana así que ¿quieres ser mi dama de honor?

- Oh claro que si Alice - le dije y sin poder contenerme la abracé muy fuerte. Al final las dos acabamos llorando como tontas.

De camino a casa en el coche de Edward no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Alice. Sin apenas darme cuenta había conseguido a una especie de familia, la familia de Edward nada menos.

- Edward - le dije cuando ya nos estábamos acercando a mi casa - ¿Podría salir mañana a las cinco?

Él me miró confuso pues en los meses que llevaba trabajando para él, nunca le había pedido ni media hora para almorzar y ahora le pedía salir dos horas antes.

- ¿Pasa algo? - me preguntó aparcando frente a mi departamento.

- No - le dije tranquilizándolo - solo que Alice me ha pedido que sea una de sus damas de honor y tengo que ir a la prueba del vestido mañana a las cinco y media.

- ¿Alice te ha pedido que seas su dama de honor? - me preguntó extrañado.

- Si, ¿por qué? - le pregunté.

- No por nada - me dijo - claro que puedes irte a las cinco.

- Te dejaré todo ordenado y los historiales listos para que no tengas que andar buscando nada- le dije.

- Bella puedo ocuparme de eso - me dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- De todas maneras quiero hacerlo - le dije.

- Bien - cuando fui a abrir la puerta del coche, Edward me agarró del brazo para que me detuviera y lo miré - Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy Bella.

- Yo también - le dije sonriéndole.

Él me soltó el brazo, salí de su coche y me dirigí hacia mi apartamento pensando en la maravillosa noche que había tenido.

POV EDWARD

De camino a casa no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Es cierto que la conocía desde hace unos años. Cada vez que iba a ver a mi padre a su consultorio ella siempre me recibía con una sonrisa y me hacía esperar hasta que mi padre estuviera listo para atenderme. Siempre me había parecido una chica muy guapa y simpática pero nada más allá de eso. Después ella había empezado a trabajar para mí cuando mi secretaria se despidió y yo la conocí un poco mejor.

Ella era eficiente en su trabajo y nunca se equivocaba. No tenía ninguna queja de ella.

A partir de que ella empezó a trabajar para mí me fui fijando más en ella y comparándola sin querer con Tanya. Bella era una chica seria y trabajadora en cambio a Tanya nada le importaba menos que su trabajo y aunque era muy buena abogaba solo aceptaba un caso cada pocos meses para así poder tener tiempo libre para ir de fiesta en fiesta.

Bella era dulce y tímida mientras que Tanya era fría y muy extrovertida, le encantaba hablar con la gente incluso si no conocía de nada a esas personas. Y en el físico ya no digamos. Bella era una chica de altura normal con un cabello castaño rojizo largo y cortado a capas liso, unos ojos color chocolate que hasta esta noche no me había dado cuenta de su profundidad y un cuerpo con curvas aunque no muy pronunciadas mientras que Tanya era una mujer alta y de pelo rubio y rizado unos ojos azules impresionantes y un cuerpo de infarto. Mientras que Bella siempre usaba ropa cómoda que a veces ocultaban sus encantos a Tanya le encantaba lucirlos. Eso fue una de las cosas que me atrajeron de ella, su cuerpo. Después de esa primera noche juntos fuimos quedando y siempre acabábamos de la misma manera y sin saber cómo, nos convertimos en pareja y con eso no quería decir que no la quisiera pero no siempre me sentía cómodo con ella hasta que al fin, dos semanas antes había tenido el valor para terminar con la relación y a juzgar por el enfado de ella no le había sentado muy bien. Ella había esperado un anillo de compromiso en vez de dejarla cuando le dije que teníamos que hablar.

Y luego había estado la Bella de esta noche.

Cuando me dijo que podía estar embarazada sentí como si me dieran una bofetada en toda la cara y no sabía en ese momento por qué me sentía así. Solo de imaginar que en su vientre estaba creciendo el hijo de otro hombre hizo que me sintiera muy mal y aunque saber que ella ya no estaba con el padre de ese supuesto hijo me alegró un poco seguí sintiéndome mal porque un hijo unía mucho a dos personas. Cuando descubrí que no había embarazo me alegré mucho pero cuando vi su cara de desilusión deseé poder haberle dicho lo contrario.

Y cuando nos encontramos con mi papa en el garaje y vi como ella se derrumbaba en sus brazos al decirle que la quería como a una hija algo en mí se removió y supe que algo pasaba dentro de mí pues lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era cogerla entre mis brazos y consolarla. Y cuando la vi con el hijo de Emmet, mirándolo con tanta ternura me imaginé a ella con mi hijo en sus brazos y mi corazón se hincho de ilusión y fue justo ahí cuando supe lo que quería. La quería a ella, a Bella a mi lado, como la madre de mis hijos y mi compañera y quizás fuera demasiado pronto para decirlo pero era lo que sentía y me prometí a mi mismo hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para que no pasara mucho tiempo para que eso sucediera.

POV BELLA

Cuando llegué al consultorio a las nueve y media de la mañana, me sorprendí al encontrarlo aún cerrado pues Edward solía llegar siempre antes que yo. Me debatía entre llamarlo o no cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió y apareció él.

Se acercó a mí con su maletín negro y me sonrió.

- Siento llegar tarde – me dijo mientras buscaba las llaves - ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

- No, acabo de llegar – le dije intentando no ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba - ¿mucho tráfico?

- No – me dijo abriendo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar – Tanya se apareció por mi casa a las ocho de la mañana.

Yo lo miré y no pude evitar reírme de la cara de consternación que tenía.

- A mí no me hace gracia – me dijo pero pude ver como aparecía su hermosa sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Fue muy pesada? - le pregunté sentándome en mi silla y encendiendo el ordenador.

- Con sólo decirte que los vecinos llamaron la policía ya puedes imaginártela – Yo levanté la cabeza sorprendida. Él se había apoyado en mi escritorio y me miraba con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

- ¿Me estás hablando en serio? - le dije.

- Créeme, cuando yo abrí la puerta y me los encontré allí también pensé que era una broma pero al parecer sus gritos habían llegado hasta las casas vecinas y se asustaron – yo me reí por la expresión de exasperación que Edward tenía en la cara. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro una mujer y su pareja.

Edward miró su reloj y vio que ya eran casi las diez. Disculpándose con la pareja se marchó hacia su consulta para prepararse y cinco minutos después me pidió que los hiciera pasar.

Mi mañana pasó tranquila. Cogí algunas citas pero ninguna para el próximo sábado y llamé a las mujeres que tenían cita ese día para cambiarlos a otro de la siguiente semana. Algunas se quejaron pero les di la excusa de que el doctor tenía que salir de ciudad por una emergencia y que no iba a poder atenderlas ese día. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, fui hasta su oficina y llamé.

- Pasa – le escuché decir y entré.

- Voy a salir a comprar algo de comida – le dije entrando en la consulta y mirando como él apagaba la pantalla y se giraba a mirarme - ¿quieres que te traiga algo o vas a salir a comer fuera?

- ¿Adónde vas a ir? - me preguntó.

- Pensaba ir a la cafetería de la esquina – le respondí.

- Te acompaño – me dijo levantándose del sillón y cogiendo su chaqueta.

Yo no sabía que pensar sobre eso. Nunca habíamos ido a comer juntos en el tiempo que yo llevaba trabajando para él. Yo normalmente le traía la comida o él salía a comer pero juntos nunca. Así que no sabía como actuar ante esta situación.

Me sentía mas cómoda trabajado para él y sintiéndome obsesionada en la distancia que ahora tan cerca de él. No sabía de qué hablar o cómo comportarme. En cambio él parecía tan cómodo que eso lo único que hacía era irritarme aún más.

- ¿Dónde has quedado con Alice esta tarde? - me preguntó cuando salimos del edificio y nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería que solo estaba a unos pasos.

- En el centro comercial – le contesté poniendo atención adónde pisaba pues no quería acabar en el suelo con esos tacones que llevaba.

- Eso está algo lejos – me dijo mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa y cogíamos la carta.

- Cogeré el bus – le expliqué.

- ¿Nunca has pensado en comprarte un coche? - me preguntó mirándome.

- Lo cierto es que ya tengo uno – le dije sonriéndole pensando en lo que él pensaría si viera mi vieja Chevy.

- ¿Y por qué no lo conduces? - parecía curioso.

- Está en Forks – le dije.

- ¿Forks? - me preguntó.

- Si, soy de allí – le expliqué y en ese momento llegó el camarero y le dijimos lo que queríamos, cuando nos trajo la bebida volvimos a nuestra conversación.

- No sabía que eras de Forks – me dijo y yo lo miré – es decir sabía que no eras de Seattle pero en realidad nunca he sabido de dónde venías.

- Pues nací y me crié en Forks – le dije – Mi padre me regalo una camioneta cuando cumplí dieciséis pero la tuve que dejar en allí porque no habría aguantado el ritmo de esta ciudad.

- Hablas como si fuera vieja – me dijo riéndose.

- Es que es vieja – le dije riéndome – mi padre se la compró a un viejo amigo con el que salía de pesca y creo que Bill, que es así como se llama, la compró a principios de los setenta.

- ¿La camioneta tiene 40 años? - me preguntó sorprendido.

- Año arriba, año abajo si – le respondí sonrojándome.

- ¿Y por qué no te compras uno nuevo? - inquirió curioso.

- Lo he estado pensando he incluso he mirado algunos – en ese momento llegó el camarero para dejar nuestra comida. Antes de irse me sonrió de una forma coqueta y yo me volví a sonrojar. Desvié mi mirada y vi como Edward seguía al camarero con la mirada con el entrecejo fruncido. - Ejem – me aclaré la garganta para llamar su atención y cuando la tuve le sonreí – he estado mirando pero aún no me he decidido por ninguno.

- Yo podría aconsejarte – me dijo después de respirar hondo – sé de coches.

- Me he dado cuenta, ¿qué coche conducías? - le pregunté.

- Un Volvo V40 – me respondió.

- Bastante caro – le dije – a mí me gusta un mini precioso pero aún no me he decidido a comprarlo.

- Si tanto te gusta hazlo – me dijo mientras cortaba su solomillo – si necesitas un aumento solo tienes que pedirlo.

- ¿Un aumento? - le pregunté sorprendida – no creo que eso sea necesario.

- Solo me preguntaba si el hecho de que te lo pensaras tanto fuera que no pudieras permitírtelo – me dijo.

- Ese no es el problema – le aseguré – solo que no estoy segura.

- ¿Siempre piensas tanto las cosas? - me dijo y yo lo miré sorprendida.

- Yo no pienso tanto las cosas – le dije.

- Claro que las piensas – dijo riéndose – si no lo hicieras te habrías comprado ese coche hace meses.

- Solo es que no estoy segura – le dije – ahora mismo solo tengo mi apartamento que no es gran cosa que digamos y sumarle los gastos de un coche y gasolina es bastante responsabilidad aunque tenga un trabajo fijo así que es normal que me lo piense.

- Hazlo – me dijo él riéndose – cómprate el coche y si necesitas un aumento solo dímelo, es más como te conozco y sé que no lo vas a hacer te lo voy a dar igual.

- No es necesario – le dije sonrojándome – de verdad Edward, no es necesario.

- Si te estás preocupando por el dinero entonces si que es necesario – sonrió y añadió – me encanta que me digas Edward y no doctor Cullen como solías hacer.

No supe que contestarle además de volverme a sonrojar y no volvimos a hablar más durante la comida solo para decir lo buena que ésta estaba. Cuando volvimos a la consulta él se metió en la oficina y yo me senté en el escritorio mirando las citas que Edward tenía a partir de las cinco para buscarle los historiales y que él no tuviera que hacerlo.

Poco a poco la tarde fue pasando y a las cinco menos diez, aprovechando que Edward estaba solo en la consulta esperando a su próxima paciente, fui a decirle que me iba.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - pregunté asomándome por la puerta.

- Claro – me dijo sonriéndome - ¿ya te vas?

- Si, solo venía a traerte los historiales de las pacientes que tienes en lo que queda de la tarde – le dije dejándole las carpetas sobre el escritorio – están ordenados por orden de llegada así que no deberías tener problemas.

- Bella puedo hacer eso yo solo – me dijo él riéndose.

- Bueno me marcho ya – le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa lo que hizo que mis piernas temblaran – hasta mañana Edward.

- Hasta mañana Bella.

El día pasó muy largo entre pruebas de telas y colores junto a Alice, Rosalie y sus dos amigas, Kate y Charlotte. Ambas eran muy simpáticas y agradables y me sentí cómoda al instante junto a ellas.

Primero nos encargamos del vestido de Rose que sería diferente al nuestro pues era la dama principal y por que ella se tenía que marchar pronto a darle el pecho al pequeño Stefan. Después nos encargamos de los nuestros y aunque nunca había ido de compras con Alice supe al instante que no quería repetir la experiencia.

Alice era una de esas chicas que no se cansaban nunca y aun que Kate y Charlotte de vez en cuando le pedían descansar un poco yo seguía estando exhausta. Al final encontramos con un vestido que nos encantó a las cuatro y el color no podía ser más perfecto, azul añil. Me encantó en cuánto me lo probé y al parecer Alice lo notó porque en cuanto me lo vio puesto dijo que era ese.

Así que con las compras terminadas por fin, nos despedimos de las chicas y nos dirigimos al coche de Alice pues se había ofrecido a acercarme a casa.

- Ya he cambiado todas las citas de tu hermano del sábado a otros días así que lo tendrás todo para tí – le dije cuando nos pusimos en camino hacia mi casa.

- Muchas gracias Bella – me dijo ella sonriéndome agradecida – a mama le encantará saberlo. Ahora el problema será que Edward vaya a casa el sábado.

- ¿No podéis pedírselo sin más? - le pregunté.

- A Edward no le gusta celebrar su cumpleaños – me dijo ella con una sonrisa – lo sé, lo sé ¿a quién no le gusta celebrar su cumpleaños? Ese chico es idiota.

- ¿Por qué no le gusta? - le pregunté.

- Mi abuela Elizabeth murió hace cinco años, el mismo día del cumpleaños de Edward – me dijo y yo la miré horrorizada – Edward y ella estaban muy unidos y desde que pasó él no quiere festejar su día.

- Lo puedo entender – le dije.

- Ya pero ya es hora de que mire hacia delante – me dijo Alice – todos la echamos de menos y mi madre también pero a ella le hace falta alguna fiesta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - le pregunté cuando noté la tristeza en su mirada. Alice cogió aire y me miró de reojo.

- Edward no lo sabe pero.. a mi madre le han detectado un tumor en el pulmón – me dijo Alice con los ojos llorosos. Yo la miré son los ojos muy abiertos sintiéndome como si me hubieran pegado un bofetón.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabe?- le pregunté a Alice.

- Unos meses – me dijo ella – no se lo ha querido decir a Edward y no sé muy bien por qué ya que todos lo sabemos en casa.

- Edward se va a enfadar mucho cuando sepa que se lo habéis ocultado – le dije a Alice cuando ella aparcaba frente a mi casa.

- Lo sé – me dijo ella – y yo quiero decírselo pero mama no quiere.

- Pero ¿por qué no quiere?

- No lo sé Bella – me dijo ella pasándose las manos por el pelo justo como lo hacía Edward cuando estaba frustrado – mi hermano siempre ha sido su ojito derecho, su niño mimado y aunque sé que nos quiere a los tres por igual, Edward siempre ha sido su debilidad.

- Y no quiere hacerle daño – afirmé.

- Ella sabe que si se lo dice, Edward se preocupará muchísimo como todos y ella no quiere que eso pase – la justificó Alice.

- Pero eso no es justo para él – le dije.

- ¿No se lo dirás verdad? Yo he notado que entre los dos hay algo más que la simple relación jefe/secretaria pero mi madre no quiere que lo sepa aún – me dijo ella dejándome totalmente sorprendida.

- Entre Edward y yo no hay nada – le dije intentando quitarle esas ideas de la cabeza.

- No digas eso Bella – me dijo ella riéndose – ya he visto como os miráis y como te sonrojas y cómo Edward se mantiene atento a todo lo que tú quieres.

- Edward no hace eso – le dije.

- Claro que lo hace – me dijo Alice – me dí cuenta en la cena de ayer cuando él no te quitaba la vista de encima y estaba pendiente de todo lo que necesitabas.

- Él no hacía eso – le dije y cuando vi como me miraba me quedé sin palabras – él no hacía eso ¿verdad?

- Si que lo hacía – me dijo ella riéndose – yo pensaba que ustedes teníais algo ya que él a dejado a Tanya.

- Que haya dejado a Tanya no tiene nada que ver conmigo – le dije.

- ¿Estás segura de eso? - me preguntó.

- Claro que si. A Tanya la dejó hace semanas y él y yo solo llevamos hablándonos más amigablemente desde ayer – le confesé.

- Pero a tí te gusta desde antes – me dijo ella mirándome pícaramente.

- Creo que estoy obsesionada con él lo que es peor – le dije riéndome.

- Yo sé que a Edward le gustas así que dale tiempo para que te lo demuestre – me dijo ella mirándome cariñosamente.

- La verdad es que hoy hemos salido a comer juntos cosa que nunca habíamos hecho – le dije emocionada.

- Ves – me dijo ella pegando pequeños saltito en el asiento de su coche – ya está dando pequeños pasitos.

Después de eso nos despedimos y yo entré en mi casa. La verdad es que no me quería hacer muchas ilusiones sobre lo que Edward pudiera sentir o no por mí pero no podía evitar que las palabras de Alice me emocionaran y me calentaran el corazón.

A mi Edward me gustaba pero jamás había podido llegar a imaginar que él pudiera llegar a sentir lo mismo que yo. Ahora, después de la conversación con su hermana, no podía evitar ver el encuentro almorzando o las miradas que me lanzaba de otra manera y me preguntaba.. ¿Y si Alice tenía razón y yo también le gustaba?

Oh Dios, esperaba que fuera así.

Los siguientes tres días pasaron iguales que los demás con la única diferencia que ahora Edward y yo salíamos a comer juntos y nos íbamos conociendo un poco más.

Ahora sabía que no había tenido muchas novias aparte de Tanya, solo rollos y que él no había estado enamorado de ella que solo se había dejado querer. También sabía que amaba a su familia por encima de todo, aunque de eso ya me había dado cuenta yo solita. También me había contado que se había hecho doctor por su padre y que empezó la carrera de Psicología pero que cuando fue a una clase de sexología obligado por su universidad se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad le gustaba eran los úteros. Eso me hizo reír mucho.

Yo también le había contado cosas acerca de mí. Le expliqué la relación que tenía con mi madre y él no la entendía al igual que yo. También le hablé de Sue, la mujer que me había criado y al final acabamos hablando de mi padre. Tengo que decir que solté algunas lagrimas cuando le hablé sobre él pero me hizo sentirme bien y el abrazo de Edward me hizo sentir aún mejor.

Era viernes y estaba a punto de irme a casa cuando Edward salió de la oficina y se dirigió hacia mí.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer este fin de semana? - me preguntó apoyándose en mi escritorio y mirando como me ponía la chaqueta.

- Quedarme en casa supongo – le dije riéndome por dentro sabiendo que lo vería dentro de unas horas.

- Bueno yo... mañana tengo una cena y no sé, me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo – yo me quedé estática mirándolo y no solo porque me haya invitado a cenar sino porque él ya tuviera planes para mañana.

- ¿Una cena? - le pregunté.

- Bueno no es una cena – me dijo riéndose – mañana es mi cumpleaños y mi madre me ha llamado para obligarme a ir a una barbacoa que organizará en casa y me preguntaba si querías venir.

- Claro – le dije y suspiré aliviada.

- Entonces te recojo a las seis – me dijo él sonriéndome también aliviado.

- De acuerdo, a las seis – le dije sonriéndole también.

Nos quedamos mirándonos por unos minutos sin saber que decir o hacer hasta que mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y yo pegué un respingo. Lo busqué en mi bolso viendo como Edward me miraba.

- ¿Si? - pregunté al descolgar el teléfono.

- ¿Bella? Soy Sue – al escuchar al otro lado de la línea a mi niñera una gran sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

- Sue, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin escucharte! - le dije riéndome. Miré a Edward y vi que el también sonreía - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y Seth y Leah?

- Todos estamos muy bien cariño pero te llamo para decirte algo – me dijo ella y noté la preocupación que teñía su voz.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - le pregunté.

- Han estado llegando cartas del banco al buzón de la casa de tu padre – me dijo ella – tú me dijiste que cogiera el correo que pudiera llegar y que si era importante que te llamara y quiero decirte que estas cartas son del banco.

- ¿Del banco? - le pregunté sin entender – pero si la casa está pagada.

- Lo sé – me dijo ella suspirando – pero al parecer ha habido algún especie de descontrol en el banco y quieren que les lleves el registro de defunción de tu padre para cerrar definitivamente la cuenta. He preguntado si podría llevárselo yo pero me han dicho que tiene que ser un familiar directo.

- ¿Tengo que ir a Forks? - le pregunté.

- Me temo que si cariño – me dijo ella – me han dicho que tienes de plazo hasta finales de la semana que viene para llevar la documentación.

- De acuerdo Sue – le dije – intentaré ir lo más pronto posible y gracias por preocuparte.

- No tienes que darlas hija y estoy deseando verte.

- Yo también. Adiós.

- Adiós.

Colgué y miré a Edward que me había estado escuchando en silencio. Yo respiré hondo y guardé el teléfono de nuevo en mi bolso.

- Me temo que voy a tener que pedirte unos días libres – le dije después.

- ¿Ha pasado algo grave? - me preguntó preocupado.

- No – le tranquilicé – solo que en el banco han habido algunas equivocaciones con las cuentas de mi padre y para solucionarlo me piden la documentación de él y solo puede llevarla un familiar directo.

- Entonces no te preocupes Bella – me dijo – tómate el tiempo que necesites.

- Solo serán dos o tres días – le dije.

- No importa Bella de verdad – dijo él riéndose.

- Desviaré las llamadas a mi teléfono para que no te tengas que preocupar y apuntaré las citas – le dije.

- Gracias por eso – me dijo acercándose a mí – pero no tienes por qué hacerlo.

- Quiero hacerlo – me estaba poniendo nerviosa por su cercanía pues no estaba acostumbrada a que se acercara tanto. Él me miró a los ojos y siguió acercándose aún más, tanto que podía contar las pestañas en sus ojos. - ¿Qué haces?

- Voy a besarte – me dijo él antes de posar sus labios sobre los míos.

El primer contacto con su boca fue dulce pero al segundo se tornó muy pasional. Me abrazó por la cintura acercándome más a él y yo le pasé los brazos por el cuello apretándolo contra mí mientras profundizaba el beso. No me podía creer que Edward Cullen, mi jefe, me estuviera besando.

Sus manos comenzaron a pasearse por mi espalda mientras que entre nuestras lenguas se libraba una batalla por el control. Yo no podía evitar gemir cada vez que sus dientes rozaban mi labio inferior y tiraban de él.

Mis manos se enredaron en su suave pelo y tiraron de él más hacia mí lo que hizo que el emitiera un gemido que me puso la carne de gallina y me excito mucho más de lo que ya lo estaba.

La razón nos había abandonado en el momento en el que sus labios habían tocado los míos y me había olvidado de las consecuencias que este momento tendría en nuestras vidas.

Sus manos fuertes me cogieron por el culo y me sentaron en mi escritorio, tirando papeles y lapiceros sin importar adónde fuera. Nuestras bocas se separaron en busca de aire pero no nos alejamos el uno del otro sino que su boca con su respiración fuerte se fue hacia mi cuello mientras sus manos desabrochaban mi chaqueta y la tiraba al suelo. Sus manos se fueron hacía mis senos por encima de mi camisa y los masajearon.

- Oh Dios Edward – gemí.

- Me encanta cuando me llamas por mi nombre y más si lo suspiras así – me dijo él mientras sus labios descendían por mi clavícula hacia mi escote.

Desabrochó mi camisa y a cada porción de piel que dejaba libre la iba besando. Yo no podría haber estado disfrutando más pero me decidí por intervenir un poco más y que no fuera él solo quien hiciera todo, así que llevé mis manos a su chaqueta y se la quité y después me dirigí hacia los botones de su camisa los cuales me puse a desabrochar sin más demora.

Una vez con nuestras camisas fuera de nuestros cuerpos, comencé a besar su pecho haciendo que él tuviera que separar sus labios del mío. Su sabor era exquisito. Y su olor, una delicia. Pasé mis manos por su estómago sintiendo como lo contraía a mi paso y con mi boca succioné uno de sus pezones.

- Me estás matando Bella – le escuché con voz ronca.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha en mi rostro, dirigí mis manos al bulto de su pantalón, ese bulto que demostraba su excitación y lo apreté contra la palma de mi mano. Él siseó y yo al escuchar su sonido le desabroché el pantalón y se lo bajé por lo que lo dejé solo con sus bóxer negros.

- Tú tienes aún demasiada ropa encima – me dijo separándome de su cuerpo cogiendo mis manos entre las sillas y poniéndolas a cada lado de mí.

Sus manos, después de soltarme, se fueron al broche de mi sujetador y sin ninguna dificultad, me lo sacó y lo tiró lejos. Y entonces, con sus manos sobre mis pechos desnudos, el toque contra mis pezones se sintió mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez fue con Jacob. Yo estaba en una nube constante mientras lo veía como me miraba con delicia y tocaba con cuidado, con tanto cariño que por un segundo me sentí querida por él y eso hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas.

Él no se dio cuenta por que lo siguiente que hizo fue cubrir mi pezón derecho con sus labios y succionar fuerte. El grito que salió de mis labios resonó en toda la sala de espera y agradecía que no tuviéramos vecinos en la planta que pudieran escucharnos.

Una de sus manos se dirigió por mi pierna hacia el borde de mi falta y poco a poco comenzó a subirla llevándose así la falda hacia la mitad de mis muslos. Yo, sin hacer falta que él me dijera nada, me puse de pie haciendo que el contacto entre nuestros cuerpos se rompiera y me desabroché la falda y ésta cayó a mis pies.

Edward me miraba de arriba a abajo con una expresión predadora en su cara. Sus ojos que normalmente eran de un verde esmeralda precioso, en ese momento mostraban un color oscuro que me producía un ligero temblor en todo mi cuerpo.

- Eres preciosa – afirmó.

Yo me sonrojé y él volvió a atacar mis labios abrazándome lo que hizo que nuestros cuerpos entraran en contacto nuevamente pero ahora sin ninguna tela de por medio que separara nuestros pechos desnudos. Sus manos se dirigieron a mi culotte y uno de sus dedos se abrió pasó por él y se enterró entre mis labios vaginales. Yo gemí fuertemente y me agarré a sus hombros por el repentino debilitamiento de mis piernas. Edward afianzó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura para sujetarme mientras que con su otra mano seguía acariciando mi clítoris y de vez en cuando lo pasaba por la entrada de mi vagina pero sin introducirlo.

Me estaba volviendo loca.

Después con unos minutos con el mismo movimiento que a mí cada vez me excitaba y me frustraba más, se separó de mí y arrodillándose, enganchó sus manos en el elástico de mi culotte y lo bajó muy despacio.

Al estar yo completamente depilada, mi sexo quedó totalmente a su vista y él pudo comprobar de primera mano cómo de hinchada y mojada estaba por él sin que tuviera que tocarme para saberlo.

- Joder Bella – me sentó en el escritorio de nuevo, me quitó los zapatos, me abrió las piernas y zambulló su cabeza entre ellas.

El primer contacto de su lengua contra mi sexo fue como si en mi cuerpo estallaran miles de fuegos artificiales. Sentir como su lengua daba pequeños toques en mi clítoris para después succionarlo teniendo cuidado de no morderlo muy fuerte y después metiendo su lengua en mi vagina en una imitación del acto sexual fue demasiado para mí que me rompí en un tremendo orgasmo como nunca había tenido. Edward me acompañó hasta que la última oleada de placer me atravesó y mi cuerpo cayó laxo contra el escritorio. Luego fue ascendiendo por mi cuerpo dejando pequeños besos allá donde sus labios me rozaban hasta acabar en mis labios donde me besó lentamente y yo pude probarme.

Poco a poco el deseo se fue encendiendo en mí nuevamente gracias a sus besos y a sus caricias en mis pechos. Yo me incorporé y llevé mis manos hasta sus bóxer indicándole que se los bajara.

Cuando lo vi totalmente desnudo, mi boca se secó.

Si con ropa era atractivo, sin ella era hermoso. Tenía sus músculos definidos sin ser demasiado, unas piernas fuertes y un culito respingón que estaba deseando tocar pero lo que me dejó sin respiración fue su erección. Era grande y gruesa y se marcaban cada una de sus venas. Su cabeza estaba algo morada, suponía que de aguantar el deseo.

Yo acerqué mi mano a su erección y la agarré a lo que él respondió dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Yo le acaricié lentamente y cuando estaba a punto de bajarme del escritorio para probarla, él me separó las manos de su cuerpo.

- Si sigues no podré contenerme – me dijo con voz ronca. Lo vi darse la vuelta y buscar algo, lo que me dejó momentáneamente descolocada pero cuando lo vi levantar su pantalón y buscar su cartera entendí lo que hacía. Buscaba un preservativo.

Se lo puso de espaldas a mí y se acercó sonriéndome. Volvió a besarme y me acercó más al borde para ponerme de tal manera que la penetración fuera cómoda para ambos. Cuando dejó de besarme, rozó su pene contra mi abertura y mirándome se hundió en mí. Mi cuerpo se sintió estirado y un placer indescriptible se abrió paso por mi cuerpo.

Edward se movía dentro de mí lentamente al principio pero a la vez que nuestros gemidos aumentaban de sonido, también lo hacían sus estocadas haciendo que incluso llegara a tocar el cuello de mi útero.

Yo me aferraba a su cuerpo. Pasaba mis manos por su espalda y las enterraba en su pelo apretándolo más contra mí. Edward gemía y yo lo sentía tan adentro que no podía evitar soltar pequeños sollozos.

Comencé a sentir como una bola se formaba en mi bajo vientre y con cada penetración de Edward se hacía más grande hasta que no pude aguantar más y estallé. Mis gritos se escucharon en toda la planta y a Edward al parecer, mis gritos lo excitaron porque me siguió casi al momento.

Ambos teníamos la respiración agitada. Nos separamos lentamente y un silencio tenso se estableció entre nosotros.

Vi como Edward se quitaba el preservativo y buscaba su ropa interior para ponérsela. En mi cuerpo se había instalado una sensación fría que no me hacía sentir bien e incapaz de estar quieta mirando como se vestía, yo también comencé a moverme.

Mi ropa estaba regada por toda la sala y fui buscando prenda por prenda. Cuando la tuve toda, comencé a vestirme en silencio sin mirarlo. Cuando ya estuve totalmente tapada, me di la vuelta y vi que había salido silenciosamente de la sala y me sentí mal. Mal porque por su actitud me hacía sentir que lo que habíamos hecho era algo que estaba mal, algo sucio, algo que había que esconder y en cambio a mí me había encantado. Me había encantado su toque, su manera de besarme y de hablarme y su forma de hacerme el amor por que sí, quizás para él solo hubiera sido un calentón pero para mí, fue mucho más porque lo hice con amor.

Cuando estaba recogiendo los papeles y lápices que habían caído al suelo, Edward apareció por la puerta del pasillo.

- Pensaba que ya te habías ido – me dijo sin mirarme.

- Quería dejar esto en orden primero – le contesté mirándolo de reojo. Él estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta y miraba al suelo. Yo no pude contenerme – mira Edward no tienes de que preocuparte. Sé perfectamente lo que ha pasado aquí y nosotros somos dos personas adultas que tenemos que saber llevarlo sin que interfiera en nuestro trabajo.

- ¿Qué crees que ha sucedido? - me preguntó aún sin mirarme.

- Pues... dos personas adultas que han sucumbido a algo que se estaba fraguando desde hacía un tiempo – le dije y vi con sorpresa cómo Edward se reía.

- Tú ya lo has analizado todo en tu cabeza ¿no? - me dijo mientras se reía.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - le dije sin entender.

- Nada – me dijo acercándose a la puerta de la salida y abriéndola para esperarme.

- Lo que tú digas – le dije sin poder contenerme.

Terminé de recoger las cosas, cogí mi bolso y salí dirección al ascensor. Él me seguía sin decirme nada. Cuando entramos en el ascensor, Edward pulsó el botón del garaje y yo el de la salida.

- ¿Adónde vas? - me preguntó al verme pulsar el botón.

- A mi casa – le dije sin mirarlo.

- ¿En taxi? - me preguntó y yo asentí – yo te llevo.

- ¿Qué? No – le dije mirándolo – me voy a casa en taxi.

- ¿Quién era la que decía que ésta situación la teníamos que llevar como personas adultas? - me preguntó justo cuando el ascensor se paraba en la salida.

- En el trabajo - le aclaré – tenemos que saberlo llevar en el trabajo y que yo sepa mi jornada laboral terminó hace una hora.

- ¿Qué diferencia hay? - me preguntó cuando iba a salir del ascensor y yo me giré en redondo al escuchar su pregunta.

- ¿Pero quién te crees que soy yo? - le pregunté algo alterada – ¿Te crees qué puedes acostarte conmigo y luego hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada?

- ¿No es eso lo que tú quieres? - dijo y yo cada vez me enfadaba más.

- Yo... - me quedé callada sin saber que decirle porque no quería confesarle lo que sentía por él – mira Edward déjalo. Nos vemos cuando venga de Forks.

Salí del ascensor dirigiéndome a la calle pero una mano en mi brazo me detuvo. Me giré y me encontré con Edward que me había seguido.

- ¿No vas a venir mañana a la barbacoa? - me preguntó y yo lo miré asombrada.

- Yo no pinto nada allí Edward – le dije y antes de que él pudiera hablar añadí – además tampoco me sentiría cómoda. Lo mejor será que a partir de ahora solo nos veamos en la oficina. Adiós.

Sin decirle nada más me dirigí hacia la calle en busca de un taxi que me llevara a casa sin mirar atrás.

POV EDWARD.

Soy un imbécil. No había otra explicación que esa.

Haber tenido a Bella entre mis brazos ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca y lo jodí todo por mis putas inseguridades.

Se suponía que yo conocía a Bella. Durante las comidas a las que fuimos me fue hablando de ella y la fui conociendo y sabía que ella no se acostaría con ningún hombre sin que por medio hubiera algún sentimiento pero en cuanto la pasión se fue y se instaló el placer en mi cuerpo también vino la pregunta de: ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Ella era mi secretaria, la secretaria de mi padre durante cinco años y una hija más para ellos. Y para qué hablar de lo que yo sentía por ella. Yo no quería que nuestra primera vez fuera algo así, tan rápido pero lo que no podía negar era que había sido excitante y lleno de pasión. Yo quería que fuera algo romántico con algunas velas y después de decirle cuánto la quería.

Y ahora por pensar tanto había perdido todas las oportunidades que pudiera haber tenido con ella. Por Dios si casi la había llamado puta.

Al día siguiente cuando entre por las puertas de la casa de mi madre todos me felicitaron. Alice me miró raro una vez que todos salimos al jardín pero fue mi madre quién preguntó:

- ¿Bella no iba a venir contigo?

- Ha tenido que marcharse a su pueblo a arreglar algunos papeles de su padre – le respondí después de aclararme la voz y sin mirarla.

- Pero podría haberse ido mañana, su pueblo no está a más de cuatro o cinco horas en coche – dijo mi madre y yo solo me encogí de hombros.

Mi madre pareció captar la indirecta y no volvió a sacar el tema pero Alice no dejaba de mirarme de reojo y yo sabía que en algún momento de la cena se lanzaría sobre mí y no me soltaría hasta que no le contara lo que había sucedido y cuando lo hiciera, me crucificaría.

No tenía muchas ganas de festejar pero por mi madre lo hice. Sabía que algo iba mal pues estaba más pálida y algo más delgada y mi padre estaba mucho más pendiente de ella de lo normal. Suponía que no me había contado porque no quería preocuparme pero yo ya era mayorcito y tenía derecho a saber lo que ocurría con mi madre así que aproveché que mi padre fue a la cocina a buscar la salsa barbacoa para seguirle.

- ¿Qué ocurre papa? - le pregunté después de cerrar las puertas del jardín detrás de mí.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - me dijo pero lo vi un poco nervioso y entonces supe que estaba en lo cierto.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mama? - le pregunté asustado.

- ¿Quién te lo a dicho? - me dijo mi padre - ¿Ha sido Bella? Alice me dijo que se lo había contado pero que había prometido no decirte nada hasta que tu madre estuviera preparada.

- No ha sido Bella, ni siquiera sabía que ella conocía lo que pasaba – le dije sin entender – pero os conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo pasa. Mama está pálida y delgada y tú no le quitas la vista de encima. Papa sé que pasa algo y estoy preocupado.

- Edward hijo, entiende que tu madre no quería preocuparte con esto – me dijo él acercándose a mí.

- Papa, tengo veintiocho años así que creo que ya tengo la edad suficiente como para saber llevar esta situación – le dije serio y luego la frustración me ganó y comencé a pasearme por la cocina – pero si lo sabe Alice que tiene veinticinco y Bella – grité – que ni siquiera es de la familia.

- Tienes que calmarte – me dijo él mirando preocupado hacia el jardín – no quiero preocupar a tu madre.

- Pues entonces dime qué está pasando – le supliqué bajando la voz. Le vi coger aire y mirarme y supe que me lo iba a decir.

- Tu madre tiene cáncer de pulmón – yo no sabía que era lo que habría querido escuchar pero desde luego no eso. Lo miré horrorizado y sentí como mi cuerpo se aflojaba de repente por lo que busqué la silla más cercana y me dejé caer – no debes preocuparte pues se lo han detectado a tiempo y el tratamiento está surtiendo efecto.

- ¿Ya está en tratamiento? - le pregunté con voz débil - ¿desde cuándo lo sabéis?

- Edward – me dijo mi padre.

- ¿Desde cuándo papa?

- Seis meses – me respondió.

Yo me levanté de la silla incapaz de seguir sentado. Me habían mantenido aparte durante seis meses de la enfermedad de mi madre. Una enfermedad que en cualquier momento podría arrebatármela.

- Pero Edward ella está bien – me dijo mi padre levantándose y acercándose a mí. - Casi lo ha superado.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - le espeté enfadado. - Es mi madre y ha estado enferma durante seis meses de un cáncer y ninguno ha tenido el suficiente valor para decírmelo.

Mi padre fue a abrir la boca pero la puerta del jardín se abrió y entró por ella Alice mirándonos preocupada.

- Papa déjame hablar con Edward – le dijo mi hermana.

Mi padre me miró sin saber que hacer pero al final salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Alice y yo nos miramos en silencio durante unos minutos en donde solo se escuchaba mi respiración acelerada.

- Tienes que calmarte Edward – me dijo ella – mama quería venir a hablar contigo pero le he dicho que me dejara hablar a mí antes.

- Te hubiera agradecido que vinieras a hablar conmigo hace seis meses – le dije – cuando os enterasteis.

- Tienes toda la razón – me dijo mi hermana y eso me descolocó pues yo estaba dispuesto a discutir – pero lo que quiero que entiendas es que mama no lo ha hecho por apartarte, lo hizo porque no soportaba saber que tú estuvieras triste.

- No digas tonterías, es mi madre ¿cómo debería de estar?

- Yo me enteré a la vez que ella – me contó y yo la miré y vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – habíamos ido porque pensábamos que tenía un resfriado mal curado y le habían hecho unas pruebas y cuando nos dieron la noticia y nos derivaron al oncólogo íbamos como en shock. Ninguna de las dos supimos que decir – Alice se había sentado en una silla y miraba al suelo – ahora que lo pienso quizás debería haberle dicho algo para apoyarla o no sé... pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en que mama iba a morir y no me salía ninguna palabra – en ese momento Alice ya estaba llorando. Me senté a su lado y le cogí las manos entre las mías para apretárselas y ella me sonrió – Cuando el doctor miró sus pruebas nos dijo que no era tan grave como pudiera haber sido, que lo habíamos detectado a tiempo y que quizás si empezaba en ese momento con el tratamiento no hubiera ni que operar. Nos encendió una esperanza y nos aferramos a ella. - ella me miró – mama no quería decírselo a nadie pero papa y Emmet nos escucharon discutir sobre ese tema y tuvimos que decírselo aunque hubiera sido bastante complicado ocultárselo a papa con los tratamientos y eso pero se justificó diciendo que cómo no iba a morir y lo habíamos cogido pronto pues no tendríamos porqué preocuparte. Tú siempre has sido su niño bonito y creo que ella soportaba que todos lo supiéramos menos tú – yo sonreí pues ella tenía razón al decir que yo era su preferido, su niño mimado – los meses se han ido alargando y creo que ella no ha sabido cómo decírtelo.

- No estoy enfadado con ella – dije después de unos segundos en silencio – solo me habría gustado estar ahí para ayudarla.

- Pero lo podrás estar ahora – me dijo ella – aún no está bien del todo y ella lo sabe, sino ¿por qué el empeño de hacer esta pequeña fiesta? Pero lo esta superando Edward, quizás no tan rápido como ella pensaba pero lo está haciendo y eso es lo importante. Y estoy segura de que ella se habrá quitado un gran peso de encima al enterarte y ella no tener que estar escondiéndose más.

- No lo habría tenido si me lo hubiera dicho desde un principio – no pude resistirme a decírselo.

- No se lo eches en cara – me pidió mi hermana.

- Por supuesto que no – le dije – puede que esté un poco enfadado pero no voy a hacer nada que la pueda preocupar.

Alice sonrió y me abrazó. Nos quedamos así por unos segundos, abrazándonos fuerte el uno al otro.

- Ahora me vas a contar qué ha pasado con Bella – me dijo muy segura.

- No estoy de ánimos Alice – le dije suspirando.

- Pero es que me parece muy extraño que no haya venido – me dijo ella mirándome – ella estaba muy entusiasmada y me dijo que te había encontrado el regalo perfecto.

Yo miré a mi hermana y no pude evitar el sentimiento de culpa. Desvié mi mirada de la de ella y me puse en pie. Me pasé las manos por el pelo en una clara demostración de lo frustrado que me sentía.

- La he cagado Alice – le dije.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - me preguntó sin dejar de mirarme.

- Nos acostamos y después se puede decir que pasé de ella – confesé.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? - Alice saltó de su silla y se puso frente a mí - ¿cómo que pasaste de ella? ¿Qué hiciste?

- Ese es el problema Alice, que no hice nada – contesté – me vestí y ni siquiera la miré.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - me preguntó y yo decidí ser sincero.

- Tenía miedo de que me dijera que para ella eso no había significado nada, que me dijera que eso no podría volver a pasar, que había sido un error y que debíamos olvidarlo – le dije mirándola – así que antes de que ella pudiera hablar yo decidí ignorarla para que ella no viera el daño que me iba a hacer y también ponérselo más fácil pero lo único que conseguí fue hacerle daño.

- Ay Edward – suspiró mi hermana - ¿cuándo aprenderás?

- ¿Qué?

- A ella le gustas – me dijo mi hermana – creo que incluso dejó a su novio por lo que sentía por tí aunque ella no me lo a dicho pero la manera en la que habla de tí me hace pensarlo.

- Pero ella terminó con Jacob unas semanas después de empezar a trabajar para mí – le dije sin entender.

- Yo creo que para ella al principio fuiste una obsesión – me dijo ella pensando – pero con el paso del tiempo se enamoró tanto de tí que con solo una sonrisa le alegrabas el día.

- ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? - le pregunté confundido – si sentía eso durante tanto tiempo ¿por qué no dijo nada?

- Tú estabas con Tanya ¿recuerdas? - me dijo Alice riéndose – y además creo que también hay en ella un estúpido sentimiento de inferioridad que a veces la hacía pensar que no era lo suficientemente buena para tí.

- ¿Pero qué tontería es esa? - gruñí – ella es todo lo que yo quiero.

- Pues deberías decírselo – me aconsejó mi hermana – pero antes sal ahí y habla con mama.

El resto de la noche pasó más tranquila. Después de hablar con mi madre y asegurarle que todo estaba bien, ambos nos abrazamos y yo lloré un poco, pero muy poco eh. Seguimos con la cena pero yo echaba de menos a Bella y de vez en cuando mi mano se iba hacia mi móvil con el deseo de llamarla pero me contenía pues esa no era una conversación que quisiera tener delante de mis padres y mis hermanos así que me entretuve con mi sobrino.

- Arregla las cosas con Bella – me dijo mi madre cuando me estaba despidiendo de ella.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué te ha dicho Alice? - le pregunté.

- Alice no me ha dicho nada pero ahora que sé que ella lo sabe la interrogaré para que me cuente los detalles porque estoy segura de que tú no me los dirás – me dijo ella riéndose – soy tu madre y te conozco y hoy has estado inusualmente callado y mirando el teléfono cada cinco minutos.

- No debes preocuparte – le dije abrazándola.

- Me preocupo porque os quiero a los dos y sé que ella te haría muy feliz – me dijo mi madre a la vez que me acariciaba la cara con su mano.

- Te prometo que la próxima vez que venga a tu casa Bella vendrá conmigo – le juré a mi madre.

- Te voy a coger la palabra – se rió y yo me despedí.

En cuanto llegué a mi casa y me senté en el sofá saqué el teléfono y sin pensarlo mucho llamé a Bella. Esperé un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos... estaba a punto de colgar cuando lo descolgó.

- ¿Si? - preguntó con voz adormilada.

- ¿Te he despertado? - le pregunté y mirando el reloj vi que ya era medianoche. Me maldije.

- Si – me dijo ella - ¿ocurre algo?

- Discúlpame – le dije.

- ¿Por despertarme? - me preguntó confusa.

- Por no decirte lo que sentía ayer – le dije cerrando los ojos y recostándome en el sofá.

- Puedes decírmelo ahora – me dijo ella y yo sonreí al notar el nerviosismo en su voz.

- Tenía que haberte dicho que eres preciosa y que estar contigo con tus brazos a mi alrededor era lo mejor que me había pasado nunca – solté nervioso – debí decirte que jamás he sentido por otra persona lo que siento por tí y que al verte ayer no me pude contener más y tuve que besar esos preciosos labios que tienes – la escuché sollozar – debí decirte que te amo y que no quiero que te separes nunca de mi lado.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio? - me preguntó ella con la voz llorosa.

- No he hablado más en serio en mi vida – le dije – te he necesitado tanto hoy y no solo porque fuera mi cumpleaños sino también porque me he enterado de la enfermedad de mi madre.

- Oh lo siento Edward – me dijo ella con sinceridad.

- Tengo tanto miedo Bella – le dije lloroso - ¿y si se muere? ¿qué voy a hacer entonces?

- Ella no se va a morir – me dijo intentando tranquilizarme – ella lo está superando Edward y va a salir de esta, solo tienes que tener fe.

- Es difícil – le dije limpiando algunas lágrimas que se me habían escapado – desearía tanto tenerte aquí conmigo y que me abrazaras.

- Yo también desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo – la escuché suspirar.

- Podría estar ahí en unas horas – le sugerí.

- Es más de medianoche – me dijo triste – no te voy a dejar conducir en plena noche, si te pasara algo no me lo perdonaría.

- Podría ir mañana por la mañana – le dije.

- ¿Y las citas del lunes? - me recordó ella – tienes trabajo y no puedes abandonar a tus pacientes.

- Pero yo quiero verte y arreglar lo del último día – me quejé como un niño.

- Tendremos tiempo para eso – me dijo riéndose – intentaré volver el martes o antes si el lunes lo puedo arreglar todo.

- ¿Me lo prometes? - le pregunté.

- Te lo prometo – se rió – te estás volviendo un niño dulce.

Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme cosa que nunca me pasaba.

- Es culpa de mi madre – me justifiqué.

Hablamos por unos minutos más pero al final nos despedimos con la promesa de llamarnos al día siguiente.

Esa noche dormí mejor que nunca.

POV BELLA.

Estaba deseando ver la cara de Edward cuando me viera llegar al consultorio a las cinco de la tarde. Habíamos hablado por la mañana y le había dicho que tendría que quedarme hasta el martes para poder terminar de arreglarlo todo pero era mentira pues quería darle una sorpresa. Esa mañana había terminado todo y ahora estaba entrando en Seattle y fui directa al consultorio.

Cuando llegué varias mujeres esperaban en la sala de espera y al verme me sonrieron pues ya me conocían. Esperé a que saliera la mujer que tenía consulta en ese momento y antes de que pudiera llamar a la siguiente me colé en su oficina. Edward estaba de espaldas a mí y no me había visto así que cerré la puerta fuerte y él se dio la vuelta.

Al verme se quedó con la boca abierta al verme y un segundo después ya estaba entre sus brazos con sus labios contra los míos.

- Necesitaba tanto sentirte – me dijo cuando nos separamos. - ¿No decías que ibas a tener que quedarte hasta mañana?

- Quería darte una sorpresa – le dije divertida.

- Me la has dado – me sonrió él y volvió a besarme. La cosa se empezó a calentar pues comenzó a pasar sus manos por mi cuerpo y a apretarme más contra él así que le tuve que frenar muy a mi pesar.

- Tienes a más pacientes esperando – le dije – y si seguimos así seguro que tardaremos bastante en terminar y esta vez no quiero hacerlo con prisas.

- Tienes razón – me dijo él soltándome – más tarde.

- Más tarde – le dije.

- ¿Adónde vas ahora? - me preguntó mientras se sentaba en su sillón.

- Pensaba irme a casa a deshacer las maletas pero si me necesitas aquí puedo quedarme – le dije y él me miró serio.

- Te necesito en mi casa – dijo y yo abrí los ojos asombrada.

- ¿Qué? - le pregunté sin entender.

- Que quiero que cojas tus cosas y las lleves a mi casa – me miraba tan fijamente que me daba escalofríos – puede que sea un poco pronto pero es lo que quiero y espero que tu también lo quieras.

- Voy a necesitar las llaves – le dije después de asimilar sus palabras. Él me miró y luego sonrió aliviado. Se levantó de la silla y cuando estuvo a mi altura volvió a besarme y me tendió las llaves de su casa.

- Llegaré a casa sobre las ocho – me dijo él – ¡Dios que bien suena!

Yo no pude evitar reírme de él pero también me encantó como sonaba.

- Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo vas a llevar tus cosas a la casa? - me dijo cuando estaba a punto de irme.

- He traído mi vieja furgoneta – le dije – ya es hora de que la jubile así que la he traído y no sé.. la venderé o se la daré a algún desguace y me compraré ese Mini que tanto me gusta.

- Me alegra oírlo – me dijo sonriéndome.

El resto del día fue genial y cuando Edward llegó le recibí con la cena y una botella de vino abierta. Él en cuanto lo vio se quedó con la boca abierta y se acercó a mí para agradecérmelo con un beso.

La noche fue perfecta. Ambos estábamos cómodos el uno con el otro y nos reímos bastante. Edward me ayudó a recoger la cocina cuando terminamos de cenar y aunque yo quería sentarme frente a la chimenea con Edward y una copa de vino, Edward tenía otros planes.

Esa noche no se pareció en nada a la noche del viernes. Ahora ambos sabíamos que nos queríamos y que queríamos estar juntos. Esa noche fue lento y amoroso, demostrándonos lo mucho que nos amábamos.

Dos meses después de esa noche todo seguía igual de perfecto. Yo había dejado mi apartamento definitivamente y me había mudado a su casa. Había vendido mi vieja Chevy a un coleccionista y me había comprado mi precioso Mini. Aunque tenía el presentimiento de que ese día iba a ser especial.

Comenzó con un gran ramo de rosas y fresias que me mandó al consultorio el cual yo le agradecí en nuestra hora del almuerzo y me había hecho cancelar todas las citas a partir de las cinco.

Ahora me encontraba en nuestra casa con Alice terminando de maquillarme para salir a cenar. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo gordo había pasado.

Cuando dieron las ocho yo ya estaba lista y Edward estaba abajo esperándome. Yo llevaba un precioso vestido azul oscuro casi negro con unos zapatos altos del mismo color y una pequeña cartera negra. Alice me había recogido el pelo en un moño un poco desarreglado y me había maquillado suavemente, destacando mis ojos. La verdad es que me veía muy guapa.

Cuando bajé, Edward me estaba esperando al pie de las escaleras y me comió con la mirada cuando me vio.

- Estás preciosa – me dijo cuando llegué a su altura.

- Tú no te quedas atrás – le dije pues Edward, en su esmoquin, estaba mucho más que irresistible.

Nos montamos en su coche y nos dirigimos hacia el restaurante donde había reservado mesa. Era uno de los más famosos de Seattle aunque también de los más caros. Edward me vio hacer un gesto cuando vi de que restaurante se trataba pero me convenció diciéndome que esa noche era para los dos así que me olvidé de los precios y me preocupé de disfrutarla.

En un momento, en medio de los postres, Edward se levantó y las luces del restaurante se atenuaron. Yo lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos mientras veía cómo se arrodillaba frente a mí y sacaba una caja del bolsillo de pantalón y la abría para mostrarme un precioso anillo.

- Bella – comenzó mirándome a los ojos – eres la única mujer a la que he amado en toda mi vida, me haces sentir completo e invencible cuando te tengo a mi lado. Si te vas aunque sea por una hora siento que son años y te echo tanto de menos que me asusta y no sé que haría si alguna vez te perdiera. Por eso y porque te amo, quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo para asegurarme de que siempre estés a mi lado y que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo junto a mí.

- Oh Edward – le dije mientras algunas lágrimas caían de mis ojos – por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo.

Edward me puso el anillo con una gran sonrisa y después se levantó y me abrazó levantándome también de la silla mientras todo el restaurante nos aplaudía.

Volvieron a encender las luces y nos trajeron una botella de champán.

- Te prometo que te voy a hacer muy feliz – me dijo mirándome a los ojos muy serio.

- Ya soy feliz contigo – le dije cogiéndole la mano y apretándosela – no puedo imaginar ser más feliz de lo que soy ahora.

- ¿Qué tal si sumamos un par de críos a la ecuación? - me preguntó él riendo.

- Puede que eso no tarde tanto en llegar como piensas – le dije sonrojándome.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - me preguntó confuso.

- Bueno.. - le dije riéndome – aún no me ha venido el periodo y ya sabes que las pastillas que me diste me lo regula y ha habido veces en las que no hemos usado protección aparte de que siento algunos cambios en mi cuerpo que antes no sentía, así que hay muchas posibilidades de que esté embarazada.

- Oh Dios Bella – me dijo y volvió a levantarse de la silla para abrazarme. Luego se apartó y miró mi estómago aún plano y lo acarició con amor – tenemos que hacerte un ultrasonido para ver si estás bien, ya sabes con el quiste y eso y..

- Para para – le dije riéndome – esas cosas las podremos hacer mañana y no quiero que te hagas muchas ilusiones porque a lo mejor solo es otro desajuste hormonal.

- No me importa si estás embarazada o no – me dijo y yo lo miré con mis cejas alzadas sin creérmelo – bueno claro que me importa, pero lo que quiero decir es que si no lo estuvieras lo volveríamos a intentar hasta que lo consiguiéramos.

- Lo sé – le dije – te amo.

- Créeme cariño que yo te amo mucho más y siento no haberme dado cuenta en un principio de que tú estabas ahí.

- Yo no cambiaría nada de lo que ha pasado – le sonreí – todo ha pasado cómo tenía que pasar. No te arrepientas porque yo no lo hago.

- No te merezco – me dijo Edward – pero aún así voy a ser egoísta y jamás te voy a dejar ir.

Espero que os guste.


End file.
